TERMINUS
by throned
Summary: Fill for the LiveJournal Tron Kink Meme prompt: Castor/Gem, good-bye kiss before End of Line blows up. / Even while those bombs are ticking, Castor and Gem make time for one final, intense kiss.


Clu and the Black Guard casually strolled out of the End of Line club, the two guards who were flanking him from behind taking the time to stick the circular explosives they had smuggled in with them onto the club's two supporting pillars. The elevator closed behind them and Castor still stood there, boring holes into the back of Clu's double-crossing head even after he was long gone.

He really should have expected this. It was almost comical that he hadn't.

_Tick_, _tick_, _tick_. The little presents Clu left behind seemed to be mocking them. Gem's expression was icy and disapproving while Castor looked like he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Come here, Gem," he said to the Siren by his side, his voice deeply serious for once. His eyes belied his true feelings, but Gem knew better. In their icy-blue depths, she could see _something_ that let her know he was as inherently terrified as she was. Castor dropped the glowing azure shotglass in his hand onto the floor, letting out a satisfied smile at knowing he had just wasted the drink Clu had prepared for him. His cane fell to the floor opposite the glass as he spread his arms wide and welcomed Gem. The little umbrella from his cocktail was soon crushed under her booted foot as she turned to face him.

The white Siren quickly approached Castor, slinking over to him before she held his face in her hands and waited for him to respond. His hands slipped around her waist, drawing her closer as their lips crashed together. If there was anything Castor was going to do in the last few millicycles of his life, it was going to involve plenty of touching. His tongue slowly snaked past his lips and slid into her waiting mouth as he deepened their impromptu kiss, his hands fluidly making their way past her hips and down to hug the curve of her perfect ass.

Gem let out a soft moan into his mouth as he cupped her bottom, letting his fingers give the taut flesh a rough squeeze on their way down to her thighs. His fingertips brushed between her legs, and she lifted one lean leg before proceeding to wrap it around Castor's hip in order to extend the contact and give him better access. She pressed her mouth more eagerly against his, causing their teeth to scrape against each other and send a shiver up her spine. He knew what she wanted, but he let his teasing fingers slowly drift away from between her legs and go towards her thighs before he returned for more.

Castor let the heel of his hand brush between her legs with a firm, even pressure as she ran her hands through his hair, and those stupid little bombs were beginning to tick a bit faster now. Castor was angry that even after he had left, Clu was still unknowingly ruining the most delicious kiss of his life. He shivered lightly when her fingers danced over his scalp with a rough caress, Clu momentarily forgotten.

Both of them didn't know what kinds of thoughts were swirling through their cloudy minds. All they could register was how good the other felt and that _incessant_ ticking. They really should find a way out of here while they still could. There was no way they would let Clu _really_ win.

Gem's brows furrowed as she pushed Castor's hard crotch against her own, annoyed that she wouldn't be able to get any farther than this when she was clearly burning up. She pressed her tongue against Castor's harshly on its next stroke against his. The pair moaned loudly, and they somehow managed to intensify their kiss even more. It became wild, fervent, and desperate, the both of them trying to compress all of their pent-up frustration into one kiss. Just as Gem had begun to accept her fate and lose herself, Castor looked to the corner of the club where he saw a viable exit. He tore his mouth away from hers, drawing in a breath of air.

"Wait," he suddenly drawled, completely composed despite the situation. "I believe I just found us a way out."

The explosives continued to sound, the repeating sound of _tick, tick, tick_ falling on deaf ears as the two programs ran for freedom.


End file.
